Home
by Auroraas
Summary: "And when I returned to my hastily constructed shelter that night, I imagined that you were waiting for me, a hundred candles caressing your body with their soft light." ADFMS fluff.


**A/N:** This is my first ever attempt at smut... ahhhhh. D: It's still pretty vanilla though.

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The knock on the hatch reverberated throughout her quarters, and a smile slowly made its way across Laura's features. _He came_, she chanted with giddy verve internally, _he came_. She spared one last glance around the candle-lit room before pushing herself up from where she sat on the rack and making her way to the door. She spun the hatch open quickly, and smiled widely at the man who stood on the other side of the threshold. She found herself consciously noticing the little details about the smile he gave her in return that made her heart beat faster; the way the corners of his eyes crinkled, the endearing crookedness of his teeth, the way his blue, blue eyes visibly softened when they beheld her.

"May I come in, Madame President?" he asked, the use of an honorific his concession to the fact that her security detail stood not five feet away from him.

"Certainly, Admiral Adama." she lilted, taking his hand in hers as he stepped through the hatch. She closed the door behind him, and turned to face him. His eyes traveled up and down her body once, quickly, and the widening of his pupils told her that he liked what he saw. She knew he would. She wore a cream headscarf with a white silken robe that was tied very loosely around her body, leaving little to the imagination. He then briefly took in the room- she experienced a brief moment of panic; were the candles overkill?- before his eyes, full of tender affection, met hers.

"_And when I returned to my hastily constructed shelter that night, I imagined that you were waiting for me, a hundred candles caressing your body with their soft light._" Laura spoke softly, taking a step closer to him.

"Searider Falcon." Bill breathed, and cupped her face in his hand. She leaned into his gentle touch, and began to lean forward. He met her half-way, and both hesitated for a moment, lips nearly touching, before Laura bridged the gap and kissed him gently. His thumb brushed her cheek as he deepened the kiss, and she pressed herself further against him. They eventually broke for air, and a strange sense of desperation overcame Laura at this moment. This wasn't fast enough, she needed to _live_with him before she died. And her death was coming, sooner than later. There wasn't enough time... they hadn't had enough time.

With these thoughts shooting through her head, she crushed her lips against Bill's. He was responsive, to a point- his lips were moving against hers with slow tenderness. She could tell that he was trying to offset her pace, she couldn't let him. With a low whine, she reached for his belt and attempted to steer him towards the rack. He broke the kiss then, suddenly, and grabbed her face with both his hands, searching her eyes.

"Laura." his eyes told her the rest: _you need to slow down_. She gave him a look of helplessness. How could she possibly explain what she was feeling?

"I don't have time to." she reached for his belt again, before he caught both of her hands. He then leaned forward, and kissed her slowly while slowly pushing her robe off her shoulders.

"You know that you do." he said between kisses. His hands smoothed over her bare back, and he dipped his head to brush her neck with his lips. _No_amount of time with him would ever be enough, didn't he see that? His eyes snapped up to meet hers, and she realized with a start that she had said that aloud. She felt herself tense even as he softened. Possibly one of the most romantic things she had ever said to anyone, and she was still running scared, she berated herself inwardly. With a deep breath, she steeled herself and met his eyes.

The intensity of his gaze nearly took her breath away, but she forced herself to keep her eyes locked with his. The beautiful blue orbs were filled with unshed tears, and were so full of love as to make her heart pump faster in her chest.

"Laura, I'll never have enough of you." and with that, he turned her softly towards the rack, pushing the rest of her robe down in the process. She didn't even notice the loss of the garment, still left reeling from the weight of his words, from her words as well. Their hearts were joined, and there was no escaping it. She knew that now.

Catching his eyes again, Laura reached for the buttons of his uniform, undoing them with fingers shaking from her realization. She pushed off his jacket as he untied her headscarf, and she pulled his tanks over his head as he helped her shimmy out of her underwear. His belt was dropped, and his pants and boxers followed soon after, leaving them completely bared to each other. He moved towards her, and whispered words of her beauty to her that she would only believe from him. Their lips met in a soft kiss, then, and Bill pushed the covers back before laying her down in the bed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him gently on top of her as they resumed their kiss. Bill's tongue snuck in between her lips, and she caressed it with hers, shivering from this newfound intimacy all the while.

Soon, she felt him at her entrance, rubbing up and down her wet slit. She moaned softly into his mouth, and he pushed in, slowly. She adjusted slightly to accommodate him him further, gasping every time he rocked further into her. Laura let out a small whimper when he was fully seated inside her, enjoying the now-unfamiliar sensation of being completely filled after nearly four years of celibacy. His eyes locked onto hers, then, as he pulled nearly all the way out, and pushed his way slowly back in. He kissed her deeply, before repeating the same process, each time pressing his lips to hers as if anchoring himself in the moment.

Either Bill Adama was the single most talented man she had ever met, which could very well be possible, or she had never experienced this before. He was moving so slowly as to be both agonizing and intensely pleasurable at the same time. He was activating her every nerve ending, little sparks of lightning coursing through her with his every movement. Every one of her senses seemed to be amplified tenfold, causing small whimpers to escape into his mouth as their tongues danced. It finally dawned on her what he was doing. He was not merely having sex with her, or frakking her, he was making love to her. It was evident with his gentle movements, the soft kisses he pressed along her cheeks and her forehead, the way his hands slowly caressed her. This revelation caused her to gasp slightly, tears welling in her eyes. He looked at her with concern, stilling his movements.

"What's wrong?" he asked, searching her eyes. She shook her head, a teary smile lighting up her features.

"I love you." a toothy grin split his face then, as it did whenever she told him. She leaned up to kiss him, to show him her love with flicks and rolls of her tongue against his. He resumed his earlier movements for a few moments, before he began to pump her faster, causing her to break the kiss and throw her head back with a loud moan. He let out a soft "Ah," against her neck, and it went straight to her groin. Laura's breaths began to come more frequently, and she could feel her hands begin to tremble.

"_Oh_," she gasped, her breath hitching while Bill's lips caressed her ear.

"Come on," he whispered softly, and that was her undoing. She locked her eyes onto his as she came with a groan, tightening her shaking legs around his waist. He continued to pump into her for a few more moments, before following with a grunt and sagging slightly against her, breathing heavily.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before he rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her. She was still panting heavily, and she turned her head slightly to look at him. They were wearing matching grins, and Laura let out a small giggle at this. He chuckled slightly, and brushed his lips against her temple as she caught his left hand, and pressed a kiss to his ring finger, watching his expression all the while. It seemed he caught on, and turned her head towards him so they could kiss properly, sealing their unspoken vows: he was hers, and she was his. Their lips broke apart just as the phone rang, and Laura rolled her eyes before reaching for it.

"Laura Roslin." she answered perfunctorily.

"Madame President," came Saul Tigh's voice from the other end. Of course. "The Old Man said he'd be there."

"He certainly is, Colonel. Here you are." she handed the phone to Bill, laying her head against the pillow. He sat up a bit behind her, raising his hand to run it through his hair.

"That's good. Take it from here, Saul." taking this as her cue, she reached up and grabbed the receiver, hanging it up as Bill called out to his friend that he'd see him in the morning. His arm settled around her torso, and she rested her hand against it. Her other arm had found its way to his leg, pulling him ever closer to her.

"They found the tylium ship," he explained as he began to press kisses against her shoulder. She smiled at this; her brave soldier boy, always thinking about his missions.

"Mhmm." she hummed as he continued to brush his lips against her back, her smile growing with each kiss.

"Do you care?" he asked, anticipating her answer. The corner of her lip turned upwards slightly.

"Mm-mm." they burst into laughter, and Laura nuzzled her head further into the pillow.

"Neither do I," Bill whispered against her back. She opened her eyes slightly at this. He didn't? Then again, he had earned it. A rest, finally, a rest. "Goodnight."

She smiled at the domesticality of the phrase.

"Goodnight." she responded sweetly, as he kissed her one last time and rested his head back against his pillow. She could tell that he was starting to drift off, but she was content to stay partially awake in the afterglow, to just enjoy this. Not needing to speed up, nor slow down- just to be with him felt natural. She was a fool to think otherwise.

As she lingered on the precipice between sleep and consciousness, a phrase from Searider Falcon reverberated through her mind.

_Sometimes I would remember back to our life before this, when you would hold me in your arms all through the night. It felt good, like home._


End file.
